21. Show musi trwać...
Chris: Witajcie ludziska! Za nami 27 emocjonujących dni w Życiu Totalnej Porażki. Spośród 16…a potem 17 uczestników pozostała już tylko dwójka szczęśliwców – Sami i Vanessa. Dzisiaj jednak nie o nich. Odwiedźmy w końcu Hotel Przegranych, gdzie nasze „ofiary” spędzają swoje dni w oczekiwaniu na finał, w którym nie wezmą udziału, hehe. Chefie, w drogę! Chef: Znowu jestem kierowcą… (odjeżdżają) (czołówka) Chris: Jesteśmy na miejscu! Oto nasz piękny (kamera się oddala) Hotel Przegranych! Wejdźmy do środka. (wchodzą) Esteban: Witam, panie McLean. Hotel, w przeciwieństwie do innych majestatycznie wyglądających budowli w mieście, jest nie tylko imponujący z zewnątrz, ale i wewnątrz. Wystrój jak z 5-gwiazdkowego hotelu, sale zabaw, elegancka jadalnia, cud, miód i malina! Chris: Witaj Estebanie. (do widzów) Nie bez powodu pojawiliśmy się tutaj dzisiaj. Za chwilę się przekonacie. (podchodzi do stołu pingpongowego, gdzie grają ze sobą Drake z Maxem) Panowie, może przerwiecie na chwilę? Drake: Oh, witaj Chris! (widzi kamerę) Ojej, a ja w szlafroku. Zaraz wracam, hehe. (wchodzi po schodach) Chris (do Drake’a): Zawołaj przy okazji resztę! Niech się stawią w świetlicy! (do Maxa) Max, podoba ci się tutaj? Max: Dobrze wiesz, że wolałbym być teraz w grze…ale zastanawia mnie, czemu tak urządziłeś ten hotel, a jako uczestnicy dostaliśmy mieszkania w starej kamienicy… Chris: Trzeba jakoś wynagrodzić przegranym to, że odpadli, nie? Max: W sumie… Chris: Chodźmy do świetlicy, bo reszta zaraz się tam zjawi. Przechodzą do świetlicy, gdzie znajduje się wielki telewizor, trzy kanapy, automaty do gier, automat z napojami i biblioteczka. Pojawiają się przegrani. Rose: Oh, to dzisiaj. Sally: Miło cię znów widzieć Chris, hihi. Michelle: Chris… (patrzą sobie w oczy) No przecież już będę grzeczna…chodziłam na terapię. Chris: To dobrze. Usiądźcie proszę, dzisiaj sobie pogadamy, a także dostaniecie mały prezent ode mnie. Lilly: O rany, co to może być. („bardzo” podekscytowana) Chris: Oj no, gdzie wasz entuzjazm… Podsumujemy sobie dzisiaj sezon, ale każde z was dostanie niepowtarzalną szansę, by zadać mi jedno pytanie, a ja postaram się odpowiedzieć na nie szczerze. Claire: Brzmi spoko. Chris: No to zaczynamy. Harold: Moment! A co z Lucasem? Chris: Oh, właśnie! Prawie bym o nim zapominał. Roger mówił jednak, że powinien móc dzisiaj do nas dołączyć…ah, właśnie jedzie. (Lucas wjeżdża na wózku) Lucas (komputerowym głosem Stephena Hawkinga): Witajcie wszyscy. Miło was widzieć. (wszyscy zamarli) Lucas: …haha, żartowałem! Szkoda, że nie widzieliście waszych min. Nic mi nie jest, ale mój kręgosłup jeszcze musi odpocząć, więc jest luz. Lindsay: Weź…naprawdę myślałam, że zejdę na zawał. Andy: Spokojnie już. (obejmuje ją) To tylko niewinny żarcik. Lindsay: No skoro tak mówisz. Hihi. (rumieni się) Chris: Ekhem! Możemy zacząć? (…) Dziękuję. Wszystko zaczęło się od Chada… Chad: Ej, nieprawda. Steve odpadł przede mną. Chris: Tak, ale….wrócił później do programu. Chad: Czyli………to ja zająłem ostatnie miejsce? (wszyscy kiwają głową na tak) Co za beznadzieja… Chris: Chad brał udział w konkursie dziwadeł i trochę się na wszystkich, tak jakby, obraził. (pokazuje materiał z odcinka) Chad: No wiem wiem, nie poszło mi…coś chcesz jeszcze dodać? Chris: Możesz teraz zadać pytanie. Chad: Hmm…no to powiedz, czemu po tylu latach znowu wciągnąłeś nas do programu? Chris: Chyba już wam to kiedyś mówiłem…jesteście popularni, przynosicie zyski, heh. Rose: No tak, o co innego może chodzić, jak nie o pieniądze. Chris: No wiesz co…ja raczej myślałem o tym, że jesteśmy zobowiązani dostarczyć widzom to, co lubią oglądać, a że lubią oglądać was, to wzięliśmy was znowu. Sally: Ludzie nas lubią? Ojej. Hihi. Chris: Przejdźmy zatem dalej…strażackie zadanie, w którym najgorzej poradziła sobie Lindsay. Lindsay, jak wspominasz pobyt w programie? Lindsay: Hmm, było krótko, ale w Zimie i tak daleko doszłam, więc uważam, że i tak odniosłam spory sukces. Przynajmniej osiągnęłam więcej niż moja siostra. (patrzy w kamerę) Widzisz to Paula? Chris: No dobrzeeee…wobec tego, jakie masz pytanie? Lindsay: Jaka jest tajemnica twoich włosów? Chris: Tego nie mogę powiedzieć…w końcu to tajemnica. Lindsay: Ale…tak bardzo chciałam wiedzieć… Chris: Hmm, kiedyś wydam autobiografię i tam wyjawię ten sekret, obiecuję. Ale do tego jeszcze daleko, jeszcze jestem młody. Lindsay: Ile ty masz w sumie lat? Chris: To już drugie pytanie, przykro mi. Hehe. Lindsay: A- Chris: Razem z Lindsay odpadł Andy. Nasz nowy uczestnik postanowił odejść z programu razem ze swoją *ekhem* ukochaną, czyż nie? Andy: Można tak powiedzieć, heh. Generalnie bardzo było mi miło, ludzie mnie ciepło przyjęli i w ogóle nie czułem się tym nowym… Choć w sumie zastanawia mnie powód, dla którego mnie wybrałeś do programu. Chris: To jest twoje pytanie? Andy: No…niech będzie. Chris: Cóż, nie mogę za wiele zdradzić, aleeee powiedzmy, że pewien bogaty sponsor zażyczył sobie, byś się pojawił w programie. Mogę tylko zdradzić, że na imię mu Trevor. Andy: Oh…zaraz zaraz, czy chodzi przypadkiem o mojego ta- Chris: Iiiiiiiiiidźmy dalej. Kolejny z programem pożegnał się Steve…po raz drugi. Steve: Co miałem zrobić? Rose: Może trochę pomagać drużynie? Steve: Pomagałbym, gdyby wszyscy nie byli dla mnie tacy wredni… Michelle: Sam też mogłeś okazać trochę więcej szacunku, rany. Steve: No ale…NO ALE…może coś w tym jest. Chris: Sam przyznałem, że się zmieniłeś i to na gorsze. Steve: No dobra, może faktycznie zrobiłem się zbyt rozpuszczony i chamski…ale to przez role, jakie gram. No i menedżer ciągle mi powtarza, że jeśli chcę być gwiazdą, to muszę się zachowywać jak gwiazda. Claire (pod nosem): Jak gwiazda tak, ale nie jak dupek… (wszyscy zszokowani) Claire: No co? Mnie też stać na uszczypliwą uwagę. Chris (do Steve’a): Wyślemy ci materiał wideo i będziesz mógł sobie obejrzeć, jak nie należy postępować z ludźmi… Tymczasem masz może jakieś pytanie? Steve: Tak – GDZIE MY U LICHA JESTEŚMY? Lilly: Ukradł mi pytanie, kurcze. Muszę inne wymyślić.. Chris: Hmm, no to najwyższy chyba czas, by to ujawnić. Zastanawiało was kiedyś, dlaczego to miejsce jest takie duże? Max: Bo w „Totalnej Porażce” wszystko możliwe? Chris: No dobrze, ale caaaaaałe miasto? Poza tym widzieliście kiedykolwiek, by dochodziło tu jakiekolwiek światło z zewnątrz? Rose: Chyba nie powiesz, że… Chris: …dokładnie! Jesteśmy pod ziemią!!! Rose: Chyba zemdleję… Panicznie boję się pogrzebania żywcem… Chris: Ej, spokojnie. Zabezpieczenia są tu tip top. Nic nam się nie stanie. Steve: W takim razie jak tu niby dotarliśmy? Chris: Ej, to już drugie pytanie, cwaniaku…ale chyba zauważyłeś, że autobusami, nie? Doprowadziliśmy tutaj sieć dróg, dzięki którym można się dostać samochodem, autobusem czy innym pojazdem kołowym, więc nie bój nic. (…) Michelle, jesteś następna. Michelle: Pewnie nie mogłeś się doczekać, co? Chris: Owszem, ale nie mam zamiaru pokazywać tego, co zrobiłaś… Michelle: Oj przecież mówiłam, że to był wypadek. Może i Lucas zaszedł mi za skórę, ale nigdy nikogo bym umyślnie nie wepchnęła pod samochód. Chris: No cóż, czasu nie cofniemy. Masz jakieś pytanie? Michelle: O tak, czy masz może przypadkiem pod ręką wszystkie śmieszne sytuacje z Lucasem? Lucas: Ej! Chris: Tak się składa, że mamy składankę jego „bolesnych momentów”. Skoro takie jest twoje życzenie, to zaraz puszczę. Lucas: To ja się odwrócę… Chris puszcza filmik, gdzie naliczane są urazy Lucasa: 1 – trauma z klaunem; 2 – policzek od Vanessy; 3 – potrącenie przez Harolda; 4 – zjedzenie zbyt ostrego dania; 5 – zderzenie głowami ze złodziejem; 6 – stłuczka z Sally; 7 – policzek od Sally; 8 – upadek ze schodów; 9 – upadek podczas półfinałowego wyścigu. Chris (do Michelle): Zadowolona? Michelle: Bardzo, hehe. Chris: Teraz nasza gniewna Rose. Udział z programie uważasz za sukces czy porażkę? Rose: Myślę, że to było ciekawe doświadczenie, ale mogłam zajść zdecydowanie dalej. Chris: Ale i tak zaszłaś dalej niż w Wyzwaniach, hehe. (wszyscy chichoczą) Rose: Naprawdę…zabawne… Chris: Oj tam, takie żarciki. (…) Masz jakieś pytanie? Rose: Nie. Chris: Serio? Rose: Nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi. Chris: Cóż, przejdźmy zatem może do Harolda, który w dość…nietypowy sposób zakończył swój udział w programie. Harold: Właśnie, dalej mam Lilly za złe to, co zrobiła! Lilly: Ale to nie było specjalnie, mówiłam, głupku… Chris: Można powiedzieć, że w pewien sposób Harold był żywą przestrogą dla młodzieży…przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Harold: No i straciłem swoją katanę! Willie: Ej no…przeprosiłem przecież…odkupię ci, okej? Harold: Nie no, żartuję. Sam ją kupiłem na bazarze za 20 dolców. Willie: COOO? Chris: Harold, twoje pytanie? Harold: Tak, ciekawią mnie ci kosmici, którzy się pojawili w następnym odcinku po tym, jak odpadłem. Byli prawdziwi? Chris: Cóż…może tak, może nie. Lilly: Jak oni się w ogóle dostali do miasta, skoro to jest pod ziemią? Chris: Ej, gdybym był wredny, to bym to policzył jako pytanie, jednak odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta: Nie wiem. (…) Chris: Później miasto odwiedzili inni kosmici, czyli turyści, hehe. Tutaj odpadł Willie, choć „odpadł” to trochę niewłaściwe słowo. Claire: Właśnie, o co chodziło? Sam go wywaliłeś? Chris: Ależ skąd, sami zobaczcie. (pokazuje materiał, jak Willie podmienia głosy) Willie: Wiem, że to dziwne. Tak, sam się wyeliminowałem, ale prędzej czy później pewnie i tak padłbym ofiarą jakiejś intrygi, a zaszedłem i tak dość daleko. Uważam, że odszedłem z honorem. Steve: Powiedzmy… Drake: Jestem z tobą, brachu! Max: Właśnie, facet ma swoje powody, by robić różne rzeczy. Chris: A ja chyba znam powód…Willie, może masz jakieś pytanie? Willie: No mam w sumie…od dawna chciałem spytać, ale nie było okazji…czy Emily jest wciąż w mieście? Chris: Dobrze się składa, że pytasz. Otóż nie ma jej tu obecnie, ale prosiła nas, by przekazać Ci ten oto materiał filmowy: Emily (na ekranie): Billyyyyy! Widziałam odcinek! Wielka szkoda, że odpadłeś, ale…wiem, że jesteś twardy i dobrze, że nie dałeś się tym innym intrygantom! Lilly: Że niby kogo zalicza do „intrygantów”? (odwracają od niej wzrok) No co? Emily (na ekranie): Ale wieeeesz…namówiłam Babcię i uda nam się przyjechać na finał tutaj, więc znów się spotkamy, hehe. To do zobaczenia i całuski. (puszcza całusa do kamery) Harold: Fajna jest. Willie to szczęściarz. Max: Ale pierwszy raz widzę, by się nie wściekał, że ktoś nazwał go Bill. Drake: Zostawmy go, rozmarzył się. (pokazuje na Williego, który faktycznie siedzi rozmarzony) Chris: Miłość jest piękna, co nie? Jak fajnie, że nasz program nie tylko tworzy wrogów, ale też zakochanych, hehe. Lilly: Dobra, do rzeczy. Wiem, że teraz ja. Chris: Owszem. Lilly była kombinatorką przez dużą część sezonu. Niektórzy zauważyli, inni nie, ale jej sojusz z Claire był dość ciekawy i napsuł szyki niejednej osobie. Max: Hmm… (ogląda materiał z odcinka z cyrkiem) Oh, czyli to Lilly mi dosypała ten proszek! I wszystko jasne! Lilly: Taka byłam cwana, hehe. Chris: Ale później zrobiła coś niewybaczalnego. Lilly: Tak, wiem. Pogodziłyśmy się już, więc nie pokazuj, proszę, tego materiału. Chris: Nie zamierzam, bo nie było to miłe…ale dobrze, że już wszystko gra. Jakie pytanie zatem? Lilly: Hmm…o, już wiem. W tym odcinku, jak ci uciekli, zaintrygowało mnie, czemu w tak wielu miejscach nie ma kamer. To w końcu reality show czy nie? Chris: Cóż, jakby ci to ładnie powiedzieć. To „miasto” jest dość duże, a my skupiliśmy się na części reprezentatywnej. Po prostu nie spodziewaliśmy się, że uczestnicy będą wybierać się tak daleko. Do niektórych części miasta nawet nie zaglądaliśmy… Lilly: Matko, co z ciebie za prowadzący… Chris: Najlepszy, hehe. (…) Później przyszła kolej na Drake’a, który nie podołał zadaniu ze złapaniem złodzieja. Drake, to był trzeci raz z rzędu, gdy odpadłeś za przegranie wysiłkowego zadania. Jak się z tym czujesz? Drake: Jak mówiłem, te programy były dla mnie niesamowitą przygodą, ale widać nie było mi pisane je wygrać, bo brakuje mi trochę kondycji. Chris: Może trzeba było potrenować? Drake: Nie ma czasu, człowieku. Od dwóch lat ciągle w trasie. Program pomógł się nam wypromować jako osobom, a teraz z zespołem koncertujemy, gdzie się da. Co zrobić, hehe. Claire: Właśnie, poza tym Drake jest świetny taki, jaki jest. Sally: Ale jednak długi czas się kłóciliście… Claire: No bo…różne sprawy wyszły i byliśmy blisko poważnego rozstania… Max: W sumie ja nawet nie wiem, o co poszło… Claire: To głupie… Drake: Planowaliśmy założyć rodzinę, no i z czasem zaczęliśmy więcej koncertować, Claire się obawiała, że nie będzie mnie w domu przez większość czasu, ja jej mówiłem, że świruje, no iiiiiiii wyrzuciła mnie z domu.. Rose: Nie wiem czemu, ale przyznam rację Drake’owi. Lilly: Przecież miała prawo mieć takie obawy, nie? Tak to jest z gwiazdami rocka. Harold: No tak, ale jak już facet chce się zobowiązać do roli męża i ojca, to chyba jest gotowy na wyrzeczenia, nie? Claire: Macie rację…za mało w niego wierzyłam…ale teraz się to zmieni. Drake: Cieszę się. (całują się) Chris: To bardzo fajnie i w ogóle, ale przejdźmy może do odcinka… Sally: Oh, teraz ja! Hihi. Chris: Tak, choć twoja eliminacja nie była wcale taka miła, Sally. Drake: Czekaj, a co z moim pytaniem? Chris: No pytaj. Drake: Jak będzie wyglądał finał? Chris: To będzie niespodzianka. Nie mogę jeszcze powiedzieć. Drake: No tak…to wycofuję pytanie. Chris: Za późno… (do Sally) No więc powiedz, jak wspominasz udział w programie? Żałujesz czegoś? Sally: Chyba nie, było śmiesznie. Owszem, fajnie byłoby wygrać, ale i tak Vanessie jest pisane zwycięstwo, hihi. Chris: No tak, ciekawie by było, jakbyście obie trafiły do finału. Sally: Oh, nigdy sobie tego nie wyobrażałam… (…) Chris: Ej, teraz nie na to czas. Pytanie jakieś masz? Sally: Tak! Czy mogę zobaczyć się znowu z Saru? Andy (szeptem do Lindsay): O kim mowa? Lindsay (szeptem do Andy’ego): Chyba o tę małpkę z zadania o zwierzętach. Chris: No cóż, Saru musiał niestety wrócić do swojej rodziny w….yyy…w Cleveland. Sally: Oh, rozumiem. Pewnie jest teraz szczęśliwy na wolności…to już się nie martwię, hihi. Claire (szeptem do Lilly): Ale małpy nie żyją na wolności w Cleveland… Lilly (szeptem do Claire): Czyli trafił do zoo, musisz szybciej łapać takie rzeczy. Chris: Nie szepczcie tam. Pora na Claire. Ciężko pracującą Claire. Claire: No właśnie. Czuję, że nie zasłużyłam na tę porażkę… Chris: Takie są reguły gry. Rola burmistrza, prezydenta czy innej głowy państwa wcale nie jest taka prosta. Claire: No ale ciężko pogodzić ciężką pracę i bycie medialnym, nie? Chris: No tak, dlatego zwykle się coś poświęca…hehe. Claire: …załapałam. Mam pytanie teraz. Czy nie nudzi ci się prowadzenie już trzeciego sezonu? Chris: Trzeciego? Kochana, ja prowadzę setki Totalnych Porażek. Beze mnie ten program byłby niczym, hehe. Drake: Jak to setki? To kiedy znajdujesz na to czas? Chris: Mam swoje sposoby. (mruga do kamery) Chris: Kolej na Maxa! Lucas: A co z Marti? Chris: Nie ma jej. Lucas: Ale- Chris: Max! Znów zaszedłeś całkiem daleko, ale pokonała cię konkurencja, której się chyba nie spodziewałeś, co? Max: No przyznaję, to było dziwne zadanie i wkurzające. Niemniej jednak powinienem sobie dać z tym radę. Ehh. Lucas: Taaa, to był piękny widok. Max: Ekhem! Ale i tak raczej uważam, że zaliczyłem dobry występ w całym programie. Zawsze mnie takie przygody jarają i dodatkowa adrenalina robi swoje. Nie ma co, cieszę się, że te 4 lata temu się zgłosiłem do Wyzwań. Poznałem fajnych ludzi, no i jakby nie patrzeć wygrałem już sporą kasę. Lucas: No i zaczyna się… Max: Ej, po prostu stwierdzam fakt. Poza tym i tak już obaj przegraliśmy, więc przestań być taki opryskliwy. Lucas: No tak, ty to możesz gadać, bo w grze jest wciąż twoja ukochana. Max: Twoja też, hehe. Lucas: CO?! Chris: Max, twoje pytanie. Słucham uważnie. Max: No tak. Od dawna mnie to ciekawiło, ale nie było okazji spytać. Czy zdarzało ci się manipulować przy głosowaniach? (wszyscy patrzą w stronę Chrisa) Chris: Co masz na myśli? Max: No wiesz…miała odpaść osoba A, ale uznałeś, że jak osoba B odpadnie, to będzie większa dramaturgia. Chris: Hmm…hmmmmm…(wszyscy czekają w napięciu)…nie no, oczywiście, że nie. Max: Serio? Chris: Tak, przysięgam. (podnosi lewą rekę, a prawą kładzie na prawej piersi) Lilly: Ale serce jest z drugiej str- Chris: Czas na ostatniego przegranego! Lucas: Poznęcasz się teraz nade mną, co? Chris: Nie, akurat ty się już w tym programie nacierpiałeś. Michelle: Tak, wszyscy widzieliśmy, hehe. Lucas: Powiem tak – owszem, może sam sobie wbiłem nóż wchodząc w ten układ z Vanessą, ale i tak się nieźle bawiłem. Ten półfinał to było najlepsze zadanie, w jakim dotąd brałem udział. Nie żałuję nawet mimo tego, że przegrałem. Chris: Mądre słowa. Lubię cię stary, zrobiłeś niezły postęp odkąd się pojawiłeś w Wyzwaniach. Lucas: Wiem, a teraz będę jeszcze lepszy! Chris: Powodzenia zatem. Pytanie masz? Lucas (stanowczo): Tak, gdzie jest Marti? Chris: Oj Lucas Lucas…odpowiem ci tak, jak gdy pytają mnie, ile wynosi pierwiastek sześcienny z liczby urojonej pomnożonej przez dziesięciokrotność liczby pi… (wszyscy zamilkli) Nie wiem! Lucas: Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć? Chris: No po prostu. Jej rzeczy zniknęły, ona też, czyli po prostu się wyniosła. W sumie nic nam do tego. Lucas: Jakiś dziwnie spokojny jesteś. Normalnie byś tu świrował. Chris: Nie martw się, Vanessa robi to za mnie, hehe. Lucas: Oh, no tak. Co by nie mówić, troszczyła się o Marti i pewnie teraz się zastanawia, co się z nią dzieje. Chris: No dobrze, skoro doszliśmy już do końca, toooo- Rose: Czekaj! Mam pytanie! Chris: Ej, już czas minął. Steve: Ale ona nie zadawała pytania jeszcze. Rose: Właśnie! Przypomniało mi się, że jakiś czas temu w wiadomościach o tobie mówili i o tym, że ten dziwak z Zimy, Frank, został aresztowany. Może być nam wyjaśnił, co się stało? Michelle: O rany, prawie zapomniałam. Biedny Frank. Chris: Biedny Frank? A co ja mam powiedzieć? (…) Ten świr nie mógł się pogodzić z porażką w Zimie i normalnie mnie na ulicy napadł! Max: A twoi ochroniarze cię nie obronili? Chris: Akurat wtedy byłem jeszcze na wakacjach. No ale i tak sobie z nim poradziłem, a potem przyjechała policja… Michelle: Co z nim się teraz dzieje? Chris: Chyba jeszcze siedzi w areszcie, ale jak wyjdzie to i tak ma zakaz zbliżania się do mnie. Lucas: No to chyba w porządku, nie? Chris: Nie gadajmy już o tym! Teraz chcę poznać wasze opinie na temat tego, kto waszym zdaniem wygra w finale. Rose: Czekałam na to. Chris: Chcę, żeby każdy się teraz wypowiedział. Claire: Jak to? Nie powinniśmy tego robić jakoś…no nie wiem…dyskretniej? Chris: Widzisz, tym razem to będzie miało znaczenie, więc i tak tego nie ukryjecie. Zacznijmy oczywiście od Chada. Chad: Myślę, że Sami. Zawsze wydawała mi się najsilniejszym graczem…bez urazy panowie. Lindsay: A ja uważam, że Vanessa i tak jest najświetniejsza! Wygra finał bez żadnego problemu! Andy: Zgadzam się z Lindsay. Van to cwany gracz i na pewno ma jakiś pomysł na finał. Steve: A ja mimo wszystko powiem, że Sami. Po prostu czuję, że Vanessa się potknie na ostatniej prostej, bo sprawiedliwość musi być. (zerka na Lucasa) Michelle: Myślę, że zgodzę się z przedmówcą. Vanessa długo na tym swoim kombinowaniu nie zajedzie. Sami ją zmiecie w jednej konkurencji. Rose: A moim zdaniem to Sami jest przereklamowana. Nigdy nie pokazała nic, co mogłoby mi zaimponować, w przeciwieństwie do Vanessy. Harold: Jak dla mnie to Vanessa jest zwycięzcą od pierwszego odcinka, gdy się tu pojawiła. Tak po prostu czuję. Willie: Cóż, Vanessę znam słabiej, za to wiem, że Sami stać na dużo, więc moim zdaniem to ona wygra. Lilly: Też uważam, że Sami. Kombinatorzy, jak ja, nie wygrywają takich programów. To po prostu nie może się udać… Drake: A ja na przekór powiem, mam nadzieję, że Max się na mnie nie obrazi, że to Vanessa ma większe szanse. W programie zawsze udawało jej się mieć kogoś po swojej stronie i daleko zachodziła, ale prawdziwy potencjał na pewno zachowała na finał. Myślę, że może zaskoczyć. Sally: Sami jest spoko, ale z Vanessą nie ma szans! Hihi. Claire: A ja jednak stawiam na Sami. Miałam okazję być z Vanessą w tzw. sojuszu i uważam, że sama nie zdziała za dużo. Max (do Drake’a): Zacznę od tego, że nie mam żalu, choć to trochę zaskakująca opinia. (do kamery) A od siebie powiem, co chyba oczywiste. Sami ma duszę wojowniczki i od pierwszego dnia, gdy ją poznałem, wiedziałem, że któregoś dnia coś wygra i myślę, że tym razem nic jej nie zatrzyma, hehe. Lucas: A ja…cóż…chyba postawię na Vanessę. (zdziwienie) Jest sprytniejsza od nas wszystkich tutaj, więc i na Sami znajdzie sposób. Chris: Huh, kilka zaskakujących wypowiedzi, ale dziękuję za nie, Przydadzą się podczas finału. Max: Czekaj, a ty się nie wypowiesz? Sally: Właśnie, jestem ciekawa, kto twoim zdaniem wygra. Chris: Moim? Nie mogę tego zdradzić, oczywiście, bo nie chcę dostać oskarżeń o stronniczość podczas finału. (do kamery) Nie pozostaje mi zatem już nic innego, jak zaprosić naszych drogich widzów na finał Życia Totalnej Porażki, który szykuje się naprawdę NAPRAWDĘ ciekawy! Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu nasz nietypowy pomysł, no ale…nic nie zdradzam. Przekonajcie się sami oglądając finałowy odcinek Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! (…) Dziękuję, dobranoc. Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki